The Chronicles of Peppa Pig
The Chronicles of Peppa Pig is the Season 5 Finale. Transcript Opening Peppa: Mummy, I want to know a bit about you when you where younger, so go on and tell me. Mummy Pig: Well Peppa, I liked to play games, I hated and still hate spiders along with cockroaches, I loved ice cream and I also liked learning. I also presume that a few of your toys are mine. Peppa: That sounds fun! I am going to find out about daddy. Peppa: Daddy? What was your past like ? Daddy: Well Peppa, I loved playing chase, I loved drawing, I hated and still hate spiders. Peppa: I figured that out. Daddy: And I also loved Superheroes Peppa: Oh! It's not really much use asking George about his past, So I maybe I will ask Mummy Sheep about her past, goodbye! I am off to Suzy's house! Mummy and Daddy Pig: Bye Peppa! Daddy: Wait! Did she just leave by herself? Mummy: She sure did! Peppa: Mummy Sheep! What was your past like? Mummy Sheep: Well Peppa, I loved music, I was friends with your mummy, Rebecca's mummy and Danny's mummy. Peppa:That sounds cool! What type of music did you like ? Mummy Sheep: My favourite band where The Beatles. Peppa: Oh! Peppa: I am going home, goodbye Suzy! Suzy: Bye Peppa! Peppa: Mummy, where abouts was I born ? Mummy Pig: You where born in that hospital down the road Peppa. Peppa: Oh, I want to know much more about everyone else! I am holding a meeting tonight at half 10 at this, to ask people some general info, and Suzy will take it down! Mummy: Your forcing her to write what people say down? Peppa: No, she will type it down pm Peppa :I am here to ask you's about some general info, I will start with Mrs Rabbit first, Mrs Rabbit, tell me about yourself. Miss Rabbit: Well, my favourite colour is Moderate Blue, my favourite food are Carrots, my favourite toy is a Rabbit Plush and my favourite video game is Saw:The Game Peppa:Thank you for sharing some info about yourself, next is Mrs Dog, so go ahead. Mummy Dog: My favourite colour is light tangelo, my favourite movie is Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince, my favourite food is coffee cake, my favourite toy is a Mark Kark figure and my favourite video game is Red Dead Redemption. Peppa: Thanks for that! Next is Mummy Zebra. Mummy Zebra: Well Peppa, my favourite colour is brilliant cyan, my favourite movie is The Exorcist, my favourite food is apple pie, my favourite toy is a Sweetie Belle Plush, my favourite TV Series is My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic, my favourite pony is Lemon Hearts and my favourite video game is Phantasy Star IV. Peppa: Thank you for that Zabrina! It's fun and nice to know about others. Mummy Pig: It sure is! Because you get to them more and you eventually become friends with them! Peppa loves learning about others, everyone loves learning about others. credits Trivia * Zabrina is revealed to be Mummy Zebra's first name. * At the meeting in Peppa's House, Granny and Granpa Pig could be seen, it is odd that Peppa would want to know more about her friends' parents rather than her own family, Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Season Finales